1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for recognizing a fingerprint and electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in information, communication and semiconductor technologies, various multimedia electronic devices have been developed for providing various multimedia services. Such devices may provide multimedia services such as a voice call, video call, messenger, broadcast, wireless Internet, image capturing, and music playback service.
As such, a user of the electronic device commonly interacts with a touch panel, in order to activate and operate these services through the electronic device. However, fingerprint recognition errors typically occur in such operation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved technologies for preventing a fingerprint recognition error from occurring in an electronic device.